Justice in a galaxy with none
by Lonely Atrocitus
Summary: Princess Diana's peaceful life on Themyscira is shattered with the arrival of the first men on the island and the news that world outside her home has been in constant war. Diana sets off on an adventure to bring justice to a galaxy that has long forgotten its meaning.


**Chapter 1**

 **Location: Themyscira**

Diana's back hit the dirt floor hard but she was able to roll back onto her feet right before a wooden staff came down on the spot of dirt where she had just been lying.

"I see you have been training hard Artemis" said Diana with a smirk on her face "This may finally be the day that you end your losing streak against me."

Artemis replied with her own smirk before rushing Diana but before she could realize it Diana had spun around her and used her own wooden staff to sweep her feet from under her. Artemis landed face first before rolling onto her back, then she felt Diana press her staff against her throat.

"Or you may just need to keep training." Said Diana with smile on her face, she then removed the staff off her Artemis's throat and reached down with her other hand to help her up.

Artemis stared at her hand for a second before smiling and accepting her help.

"Yes, it appears as though your record is safe for now Diana" Artemis replied "Come, let us go some refreshing water to help us cool down after such an intense training match."

As Diana and Artemis began to relax and drink water to cool themselves down, Diana began to look out beyond the island and out into the ocean horizon.

"What are you thinking about Diana?" Artemis asked.

"I'm just thinking about what lies beyond the ocean, what lies in man's world" replied Diana

"Oh, not this again Diana. Honestly, I don't know what it is with you and this fascination you have with man's world but you have to let it go."

"But Artemis, haven't you ever wondered what sort of new adventures lie out there."

"No Diana, I am sworn to protect Themyscira and I would not abandon it just so I could go on adventures."

"But at some point you must have grown tired of doing nothing everyday but practice for wars that we never fight."

"This practice isn't for us to fight wars, its so that we are able to defend our home and our people if an enemy ever finds us."

"Sure sounds like practicing for war to me" mumbled Diana under her breath "Okay, but maybe you grown tired of living on an island that you've explored a thousand times?"

"No Diana I would never grow tired of my home, now if we're done arguing about this we must be getting back to training."

With a sigh, Diana picked up her practice staff and began to follow Artemis back to the training grounds but as she left, she failed to notice a large metal bird like object falling from the sky and landing in the sea near Themyscira.

 **Location: Earlier that day, Cairo Airbase**

Spartan Steve Trevor was readying himself for what was to be a long night. A group of high ranking UNSC personal were planning meet at Athens, Greece and he had just been assigned to their security detail. This meant that he would have to fly all the way to Greece to help watch for insurgents that always make threats but never carry them out. As Trevor was preparing his rucksack, he heard another person enter his barracks. He turned to see his fellow Spartan Hal Jordan enter the room.

Just like Trevor, Hal was a former Airman who transferred from the UNSC Air Force to the Spartan-IV program. Because of this both men were able to form a close bond but that didn't mean that they didn't like to rib on each other every now and then.

"Hey Hal" said Trevor when he saw him

"Sup Trevor, prepping for that security job in Athens?"

"Yeah, just getting my stuff in order before I leave in a few minutes."

"Aw geez Trevor, you know I would have loved to go with you" he said in an obviously sarcastic tone "but command assigned me to go check out some disturbances in the outer colonies."

"Yeah, I know" responded Trevor before sighing "Oh well, I guess it is for the best since security detail requires us to watch from the shadows and not attract attention and nothing attracts attention like a large Spartan in a vomit green colored armor."

 **"** For the last time Trevor, it's not vomit green, I like to call it badass green."

"Hal, I'm telling you this as your friend but there is nothing badass about looking like someone dumped a barrel of radioactive waste onto your armor."

"Whatever" responded Hal "You're just jealous because you didn't this of this first and now you're stuck using standard grey colored armor. But there's still time to change up your armor a bit, just think about it. We could both have matching armors and maybe we could also get some other Spartans in on this and we could form some sort of green colored secret club. I could even buy something like matching green rings for all the club members."

"No offense Hal but that's the dumbest idea I think you ever said and if I ever joined a club that, I would consider my social life dead."

"Yeah whatever, you'll see. As soon as I come up with the right name and order up some jackets with the name on the back you'll be on your knees begging me to join."

"Listen Hal, the only time I'll ever be on my knees for you is after I fall to my knees from laughing so hard after seeing you wear a neon green jacket."

"Yeah, yeah, keep laughing, you'll see."

After that Hal left the barracks leaving Trevor alone again. But quickly the silence was disturbed by another voice.

"Spartan Trevor"

Trevor turned to see a woman standing at the door. She was wearing a Helljumper model Spartan armor suit that was all black except for the front chest which was colored white, giving it the slight appearance of a suit. Her helmet was removed and under her arm allowing Trevor to see the woman's face. Her hair was a deep black color and seem to be cut just short enough for regulations. Trevor's analysis was then broken by her voice.

"You are Spartan Trevor, right?"

"Yes, that's me" Trevor then stuck out his hand for a shake "And you are?"

"Spartan Zatanna, from Fireteam Zeus" she said as she reached out to shake his hand "I was told I would be joining you on your security op."

"Really? I thought I would be running this op by myself?"

"Last minute change from command, apparently rebel coms have been extra busy lately and since my expertise lies in that sort of stuff, so I guess they thought it would be safer to have me tag along, just to make sure no one's saying stuff they shouldn't be over the radios"

"Well, its always nice to have a helping hand. Shall we get going?"

She then put her helmet onto her head before saying "Let's go"

They began to make their way across the airbase to where their pelican was sitting, waiting for them. They took their seat among the dozen or so soldiers that would be accompanying them on the mission. They all appeared to be ODST. Once everyone was seated, the pelican's doors closed, and it lifted off for its journey. Within a few minutes they were crossing the Mediterranean Sea on their way to Athens. Trevor turned to Zatanna who was seated next to him and was busy fiddling with her TACPAD.

"Hey Zatanna" Trevor said, snapping her out of her concertation on the device "We didn't get to talk much back at the base and since we're going to be working together for this op, it'll probably be best for us learn a bit about each other don't ya think?"

"Oh sure, what do you wanna know?"

"Well, lets start off simple. What made you join the service?"

"Oh, well that's pretty simple for me. My father was in the service and as his only daughter I guess it was up to me to follow in his footsteps. What about you?"

"Even simpler reason than yours, I was just a young boy looking for adventure and what other institution offers me a better chance at adventure than the military?"

There was a momentary pause before Trevor was able to think of his next question

"You mind if I ask another question?"

"Go ahead, shoot."

"Alright, when I first saw you in the barracks I noticed that you were wearing the Helljumper modeled armor. Most of the people who wear that tend to be ex-ODST. Were you?"

"Yup, I was in the 65th Shock Troops Division alongside some of the finest the UNSC had to offer, what about you."

"Wel…" Before Trevor had a chance to respond inside of the pelican turned red and he could hear an alarm sound from the cockpit.

One of the pilots turned around and faced them "Brace yourselves, we're being locked onto, we're gonna deploy some flares and do some evasive maneuvers as well."

Trevor buckled himself up for what was sure to be a bumpy ride. Soon, the pelican was twisting and turning each way trying to avoid the incoming fire, all the while the pilots in the front cursed to themselves. Before long he heard one of the pilots yell.

"Ah, shit hold on tight!"

A second later and the aircraft was rocked by a massive explosion in the back of the pelican causing the entire backdoor of the pelican to be blown off and the ODST sitting closest to the door to be sucked out of the aircraft and plummet into the sea below.

But with the back blown open, Trevor could see that that the water was getting closer to them meaning that the aircraft was descending at a fast rate. Trevor began to mentally prepare himself for what he believed would happen to him soon. There was no way he would be able to swim with his armor on and with no way to take it off he hoped that the armor would do its job and keep out any water and recycle air for 90 minutes. Hoping that 90 minutes was all it would take for the UNSC to rescue him from the bottom. But then he turned to look out the back again and noticed something that changed his train of thought.

The choppy, almost gray water that had been beneath them previously had now changed into a lighter blue color, more similar to that near shores and tropical areas. Then he heard the pilots yelling to each other.

"Where the fuck did that island come from?"

"Who gives a fuck, just try and land on it for fucks sake!" responded his copilot

Then Trevor could feel the pelican descend even faster and could see the water getting ever closer but right before they were about to hit it, the water turned into rocks then into sand.

A single and almost joyful thought flashed through Trevors mind. "They're right, we are over an island" then the pelican made contact with the ground.


End file.
